


Catching Up

by MistieEyes



Series: Smut Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, My First Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistieEyes/pseuds/MistieEyes
Summary: Three friends catch up in a steamy way.
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Player Character, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Bill Weasley
Series: Smut Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620388
Kudos: 10





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story! It's my first smut so I hope you all enjoy it. Any feedback or requests are welcome.

Quinn sat on a worn yellow couch in the middle of a quaint living room. She looked around the room, across her was a wood coffee table sitting on top of a beige carpet, a gorgeous brick fireplace on which photographs of her and her best friend Bill sat. She felt nervous. She had spent time alone with him before but today felt different. He had invited her over to his new home in Egypt, which was nothing out of the ordinary except for the fact for she was not expecting him to have become so sexy in the course of one year. The way his long red hair framed his perfect and chiseled face made her question why she hadn’t seen him in a non-friend light sooner. She couldn’t help but notice how lean and fit he had gotten over the year too. Things she wanted to do with that body. She felt herself get warm and a little wet at the thought. She put up her hair in a half hazard bun and took off her thin black cardigan to reveal a yellow off the shoulder top with gold buttons tucked underneath her thin thigh high skirt. She looked over to her left to find Bill walking into the living room with two glasses of red wine. As he reached her, he gave her a dazzling smile and hand her a glass. “How have you been Qunnie?” He asked, his gruff voice sent shivers down her spine. She lifted her right leg on to the couch and turned her whole body to face him as he sat down on the couch and rested his back against one of the arms.

His eyes slowly inspected every inch of her body. Her face was thin, she had beautiful and exotic looking brown skin, he traced her lips with his eyes, they were perfectly full lips and he wanted to know what she could do with them. He followed her lips and trailed down her neck to her chest, she was wearing the gold halfmoon neckless he sent her for Christmas last year. The neckless sat perfectly above the material of her yellow blouse. The blouse hugged her body in all the right places, he could she just how much her breasts had grown over the years and he wondered if her breast were a silky and smooth looking as her face. He continued trailing her body from her flat stomach down to her black flowy skirt. The skirt lay across her silky-smooth legs and if her tilted his head just so, he could see her laced and black panties.

Quinn cleared her throat, he looked up at her as she took a sip of the wine and grinned at her again while scooting closer to her so that his legs touched hers. He placed a hand on her thigh and leaned in, so they were practically touching noses. He whispered, “So, what would you like to do today?” Quinn flushed with the heat of his breath so close to her face, and stood up so quickly she knocked Bill’s wine glass out of his hand and on to the beige rug. “I’m so sorry, Bill!” She exclaimed while getting down on all fours to pick up the shards of glass. Bill watched her get down on all fours, something about how the fabric of her skirt gripped her small ass and how he could see a glimmer of her black and laced panties sent blood rushing to his member. He walked over to Quinn and stood above her, “scourgify” he mumbled. Quinn got on to her knees, “Right. I forgot about that charm-” started and quickly stopped when she realized she was face to face with Bill’s crotch. Her face turned deep red when she noticed the outline of his hardening cock. She looked up to meet his lustful eyes. Neither one of them said a word. Quinn swallowed hard, her mind was rushing, would things be the same between them if she crossed the line. She wanted him and his eyes and his cock told her he wanted her too, if only for the night. She licked her lips seductively and while maintaining eye contact with him she kissed the outline of his cock as she undid every loop in his belt. She could feel the tension leave his body and his dick get harder with every kiss. When she finished unbuttoning his belt, she slowly unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper. While still maintaining eye contact, she pulled his pants down to his ankles and continued to kiss his now full erection from above his briefs. She kissed his balls, up to his shaft, and then to the tip. She paused, gave him a seductive smile, and pulled his briefs down to his ankles with one hand and held on to his large and fully hard cock with the other.

Quinn kissed his balls as she rubbed his cock with one hand, looked up at him to see his eyes rolling back, and then traced the veins with her tongue from his balls, slowly up his shaft, and up to the tip. When she got to the tip she twirled her tongue around and then put her whole mouth around his dick. She sucked the tip of his cock while rubbing his dick. He let out a small moan and placed both hands on Quinn’s head causing her to deepen her motions. She let go of his shaft and placed both hands on his smooth butt cheeks to stabilize herself. Bill continued to guide her motions, pushing her head back and forth faster and faster. When suddenly the doorbell rang. Quinn looked up at Bill. His cock still in her mouth his hands still hold her head in position. They both stood there frozen. The doorbell rang again. He sighed and let go of Quinn’s head. She sat back and watched him pull up his briefs and pants not bothering to zip them. “I’ll take care of it and we can get back to this.” He said in a low deep voice, “Get naked.” Stated as he walked away from her. Quinn nodded.

Bill walked across the living room, through the hallway, and to the door ready to grill the person on the other side. He opened the door halfway and was face to face with a leggy blond haired, blue eyed girl. She wore tight blue jeans that almost looked painted on and an even tighter red crop top that just stopped above her bellybutton. She smiled at him and looked him up and down stopping at his undone pants. She frowned, arched an eyebrow and looked up at him quizzically. “Busy?” She asked him with a slight tone of annoyance. “A little.” He stated flatly, “What can I do you for Penny?” He impatiently asked while looking behind him to ensure Quinn wasn’t behind him. Penny walked up closer to Bill so they were face to face and placed her hand on his chest. She widened her eyes and pouted ever so slightly “I was hoping you’d let me in for a drink.” She said as she trailed her hand down to his unzipped pants. He swallowed hard. “You came all the way to Egypt to have a…” he swallowed as she trailed his cock with her fingertips. She cooed, “It’s been a while Bill.” She leaned into his ear and whispered, “Won’t you let me come in?” She kissed his ear and bit his earlobe making his cock harden again. She pulled away and sighed dramatically, “I don’t mind sharing you, if that’s the problem.” She said sweetly and batted her eyes at him. He nodded and stepped away from the door letting her into the small home. He closed the door behind her, told her to wait there, and walked into the living room.

When Bill walked into the living room, he was met with a fully clothed Quinn sitting on the couch against an arm. He legs were up on the couch and spread out, her head was thrown back as she massaged her big breasts under her shirt with one hand and her pussy over her black laced underwear with the other. It took everything in Bill to not mount Quinn in that moment. He turned to his left where a coat rack stood, he grabbed a silk tie off of the rack and walked over to Quinn. Upon hearing his footsteps, Quinn looked up and smirked at him, “You’re a naughty girl,” he growled and took a step closer to her while twirling the tie in his hands, “I’m going to have to punish you.” He reached Quinn and roughly picked her up off the couch, she let out a small yelp and smiled at him. Bill carried Quinn to the wall next to the couch and put her down.

“Face the wall.” He told her with a low growl, she did as she was told. “Now,” he said in a low and sultry voice as he pressed his body against her. Quinn gasp as hit the cool wall and felt his hard cock against her ass. He slowly ran one his calloused hand against the curves of her body, and used the other to pin her arms above her head. He started with running his hand on the outside of her left thigh, slowly running it up the inside of her thigh, where he could feel goosebumps forming. He slid his hand further up onto the outside of Quinn’s drenched panties, he purred in her ear “Do you want me inside of you?” She nodded and he placed his lips on her neck, sucking and nibbling, as he slipped two of his hand under the fabric of her panties and massaged her clit. Quinn moaned, “You like that, baby?” he whispered in her ear and then teased her opening with two of his fingers. “Fuck. Me.” Moaned Quinn between breaths. Bill chuckled. “No. You were naughty, Quinn. I told you to get naked,” he said in a low and firm voice while removing his hand from her pussy. He then placed the tie around Quinn’s eyes, “Keep your hands on the wall and spread your legs” He ordered as he let his hands slide down her massive breasts and down to her perfectly shaped ass. He grabbed on to her hips and pulled them out so her ass was in the air and she was in the perfect right angle. “Stay still,” he said as he smacked her ass and walked back to the hallway were Penny was waiting.

When Bill arrived in the hallway, he was surprised to find a Barenaked Penny waiting for him. He long blond hair reached her small but perk pale breasts, her stomach was flat, hips wide, and pussy was perfectly groomed. Bill smirked at her as she slowly sauntered toward him. She wrapped her arms and right leg around Bill. He happily pulled her in closer, his hard cock rubbing against her wet pussy, and lustfully kissed her. When they pulled apart, without a word Bill grabbed Penny’s hand and lead her to the living room where Quinn was waiting. Penny quirked up an eyebrow when she spotted Quinn and took a small step toward her. Bill wrapped on hand around Penny’s breast and massaged it while taking his other hand and rubbing her clit. He pressed his hard cock against Penny and whispered in her ear, “You’ve got to show me how much you want me.” Penny turned her head to face Bill and smirked. He let go of her, placed a single finger across his lips to tell her to be quiet, and she walked over to Quinn.

When Penny reached Quinn, she ran her hands up Quinn’s legs and stopped when she reached Quinn’s ass. Penny took a deep breath, pulled Quinn’s skirt down, and turned her head to face Bill. She slowly licked her lips and used one finger to call him over. He obeyed. “Fuck me while I fuck her,” she whispered, and turned to pull Quinn’s panties with her teeth. Bill took his clothes off as he watched Penny kiss Quinn’s hips, down to her perfectly firm ass cheeks. When he was fully naked, Penny motioned for Bill to lay on the ground. When he lied down underneath Penny, she lowered herself, grabbed hold of his hard cock with one hand, and guided him inside of her. With her free hand she slipped two fingers into Quinn’s tight pussy. Quinn moaned Bill’s name. Penny bounced up and down Bill’s cock, faster and faster, while simultaneously fingering and rubbing Quinn’s clit. Quinn slowly sank to her knees with every single in and out of Penny’s fingers.

When Quinn hit the floor, Penny grabbed hold of Quinn to lay her on her back. Penny slowly unmounted Bill and got on all fours. She crawled over to Quinn and kissed the inside of her thighs, up to her pelvis at which point she used her tongue to trace a path to Quinn’s clit. Bill then got on his knees and grabbed hold of Penny’s ass. He pushed his long and hard cock into her tight asshole. Penny gasped and lightly bit Quinn’s clit. Quinn moaned Bill’s name again. As Bill pounded Penny, he reached around with one hand and stuck two fingers in her dripping wet pussy. Penny arched her back as she rubbed Quinn’s clit while slowly teasing Quinn’s dripping pussy with her tongue. With every gentle lick Quinn got closer and closer to finishing, she arched her back, and rubbed one of her large breasts under her shirt, “Bill… I’m going to finish.” She said in between breaths as she squirted all over Penny’s mouth, Penny happily sucking Quinn’s come. In that moment, Penny finished on Bill’s fingers, her pulled his hard cock out of Penny’s ass and his finger from her pussy slowly and then moved Penny aside. Bill grabbed on to Quinn’s legs and pulled her closer to him, she let out a gasp, “Bill” she whispered breathlessly, grabbed hold of his cock and teased the lips of her pussy with his tip.

Slowly, he eased his tip into her tight pussy, her pussy easily molding to his dick. He slowly pulled out and in and out again, “You tease,” Quinn mused and suddenly he thrust his big hard cock into her tight and wet pussy, she yelped. While still inside her, Bill grabbed hold of Quinn and lifted her. He looked over at Penny who was on the couch fingering herself as she watched Bill thrust into Quinn. Bill motioned his head for Penny to follow him. Bill carried a blindfolded Quinn up the stairs into his small bedroom, while Penny followed behind. Once in the bedroom, Bill placed Quinn on top of a king-sized mattress. He pulled out of Quinn long enough to remove her blouse to reveal a black and laced bra, he licked his bottom lip, he removed Quinn’s bra and kissed each of her DDD breasts. He made sure to suck on the nipple and run his tongue around the nipple. In the heat of the moment, Quinn arched her back and ran a hand down to her drench pussy.

Bill looked over at Penny, who was on her knees by Quinn’s head looking lustful as she rubbed her breasts with one hand and fingered herself with the other. He gave her a crooked smile and a wink, “I’m going to take your blindfold off, Quinnie.” He said as he thrust his cock into her again, Penny then took the blind fold off of Quinn, and smiled down at her. Quinn’s eyes widened with realization as she took in Penny’s small and naked frame. She looked up at Bill, sweat dripping off of his forehead down his perfectly chiseled face and down his washboard abs, he smiled at her as he continued thrusting, “Is this okay?” He asked. Quinn smiled and nodded yes, she stretched out a hand to rub Penny’s soaking pussy.

Quinn wasn’t sure what had gotten into her, Bill and Penny, both fucking her, was unexpected, but oh so delightful she thought. This morning she had been expecting to catch up with her old friend Bill, but now, all she could feel was Bill’s cock thrusting harder and harder into her, her pussy constricting to hold on to his penis with each movement. Penny crawled on top of her, breaking her out of her thoughts, her pussy dripping above Quinn’s face. Quinn lifted her head to reach, she place a light kiss on her clit making sure to softly lick it, sent shockwaves through Penny. Penny screamed Quinn’s name. Quinn smirked and licked circles around Penny’s clit while slowly rubbing the outside of Penny’s lips with two of her fingers. Quinn slid her fingers deep into Penny who gasped at the feeling of Quinn’s long and thin fingers exploring every inch of her, the way her fingers twisted and pulled in and out of her made her want more. “F-faster,” she said in between hot gasps, “Harder! Faster!” Screamed Penny as she gripped onto to one of her breasts. Quinn did as she was told as she felt Bill’s large and warm hands grip onto her hips, he pushed harder and harder, she could feel his cock pulse, she knew he was getting closer, so was she, she arched her back and Quinn exploded curling her toes. In that moment, Penny squirted all over Quinn’s hand and face, she rolled over on her back next to Quinn, and Bill collapsed on top of Quinn. He kissed the nook of her neck and gave her a small bite, “If this is how catching up is always going to be, we need to do it more.” He said with a chuckle.


End file.
